sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ευδαιμονισμός
Ευδαιμονισμός Philosophical theories, Eudaemonism thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσικές Θεωρίες Χημικές ΘεωρίεςΓεωλογικές Θεωρίες Βιολογικές Θεωρίες Οικονομικές Θεωρίες ]] thumb|300px| [[Επιστημονική Θεωρία ---- Φυσική Θεωρία Χημική Θεωρία Γεωλογική Θεωρία Βιολογική Θεωρία Οικονομική Θεωρία ]] thumb|300px| Στάδια ανάπτυξης μίας Επιστημονικής Θεωρίας thumb|300px|H Ουράνια Οδός της [[Ευτυχία|Ευτυχίας.]] - Μία Φιλοσοφική Θεωρία. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Ευδαιμονισμός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "δαίμονας". Εισαγωγή thumb|300px|''Ευδαιμονία κοιμώμενη'', ή με απλά λόγια, "Η τύχη σου κοιμάται" Φιλοσοφική και ηθική θεωρία, κατά την οποία σκοπός του ανθρώπου πρέπει να είναι η ευτυχία, η καλή τύχη (ευ-δαιμονία), η επιδίωξη της ατομικής και της κοινωνικής ευτυχίας. Ο Ευδαιμονισμός στηρίζεται κυρίως στην εσωτερική ικανοποίηση (ευδαιμονία). Πρόκειται για μια κατάσταση κατά την οποία ο άνθρωπος αισθάνεται ευτυχία, πράττοντας και επιδιώκοντας πάντοτε το αγαθό. Οι περισσότεροι φιλόσοφοι που ασχολήθηκαν με την ηθική, παρατήρησαν πως η αναζήτηση της ευδαιμονίας είναι φυσική στον άνθρωπο, άρα η αναζήτηση μιας ορισμένης ευδαιμονίας αποτελεί ηθική πράξη (υπάρχουν βέβαια διάφορα είδη ευδαιμονίας - υλικής ή πνευματικής - και ανάλογος χρωματισμός της ηθικής πράξης.) thumb|300px|Ευδαιμονία Στην Αρχαιότητα οι γνωστότερες θεωρίες για τον Ευδαιμονισμό είναι: *α) Η ηδονιστική, που κηρύσσει ότι η ευδαιμονία (ευτυχία) έγκειται στην άμεση ηδονή. *β) Η επικούρεια, που ισχυρίζεται ότι η προσωπική ευδαιμονία είναι ο τελικός σκοπός της ανθρώπινης συμπεριφοράς. Αξία έχει μόνο ό,τι συντελεί στην επίτευξη αυτού του σκοπού. *γ) Η Αριστοτέλεια, που πιστεύει πως η ευδαιμονία και η συμπεριφορά του ανθρώπου δεν μπορούν να διαχωριστούν και ότι η ευδαιμονία γίνεται αγνότερη και ισχυρότερη όσο η συμπεριφορά του πλησιάζει τη θεία γνώση. *δ) Η Στωική, που διδάσκει την ευδαιμονία με ασκητικά μέσα. Γενικά οι αρχαίες θεωρίες για την ηθική ήταν ευδαιμονικές. Στη σύγχρονη εποχή η ηθική θέτει για σκοπό της τον αλτρουισμό, την αυτοθυσία, την εκτέλεση του καθήκοντος. Οι σκοποί αυτοί προκαλούν ευδαιμονία, γιατί ικανοποιούν τη συνείδηση. Επίσης σήμερα ως Ευδαιμονισμός ορίζεται η αναζήτηση κοινωνικών και οικονομικών επιδιώξεων. Υλιστικός Ευδαιμονισμός thumb|300px|Ευδαιμονία = Ευτυχία = Έρωτας Ο υλιστικός ευδαιμονισμός, που κυριαρχεί στα προηγμένα οικονομικώς κράτη, σε συνδυασμό με τα αξιοθαύμαστα επιστημονικά και τεχνολογικά επιτεύγματα, που πολλαπλασιάζονται ραγδαίως, δεν αφήνει στον άνθρωπο τον αναγκαίο χρόνο για να ασχοληθεί, σοβαρά και επίμονα, με τον εσωτερικό του εαυτό, ώστε να επιτύχει όχι μόνο τη διανοητική και γενικότερα εγκυκλοπαιδική του συγκρότηση, αλλά για να κατορθώσει την ηθική ολοκλήρωση της προσωπικότητάς του ως Ανθρώπου. Σήμερα, «ο άνθρωπος βουβαίνεται προς τα μέσα και θαυμάζει προς τα έξω» κατά τον βαθύ λόγο του Θεοδωρακόπουλου. H τεχνολογία, που βελτίωσε σημαντικά τις συνθήκες της ανθρώπινης ζωής, βοήθησε ή εμπόδισε τον άνθρωπο να γίνει περισσότερο ευδαίμων; Ιδού το κρίσιμο ερώτημα. Το ανθρώπινο ον εξακολουθεί να αποτελεί αυτογενή και αυταπόδεικτη, υπέρτατη αξία της ζωής ή έχει βαθύτατα καταρρακωθεί και υποβιβασθεί έναντι των σύγχρονων υλιστικών αξιών, επικυρώνοντας την φοβερή ρήση του Νίτσε για τη «μεταξίωση των αξιών» στην σύγχρονη εποχή; Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Σκεπτικισμός *Επικουρισμός *Στωικισμός *Κυνισμός *αίσθηση *εμπειρισμός *Φυσική Θεωρία *Επιστημονική Θεωρία *Οικονομική Θεωρία *Συμπαντική Θεωρία *Κοσμοθεωρία * Επικούρειοι * Στωικοί *ευδαιμονία Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia * Ackrill, J.L. (1981) Aristotle the Philosopher. Oxford: Oxford University Press. ISBN 0192891189 *Anscombe, G.E.M. (1958) Modern Moral Philosophy. Philosophy 33; repr. in G.E.M. Anscombe(1981), vol. 3, 26-42. *Aristotle. The Nichomachean Ethics, Translated by Martin Oswald (1962). New York: The Bobs-Merrill Company. *Aristotle. The Complete Works of Aristotle, vol. 1 and 2, rev. ed. Jonathan Barnes, ed. Princeton: Princeton University Press, 1984. Bollingen Foundation, 1995. ASIN: B000J0HP5E * Broadie, Sarah W. (1991) Ethics with Aristotle. Oxford: Oxford University Press. ASIN: B000VM6T34 *Cicero. De Finibus Bonorum et Malorum Ends’, H. Rackham, trans. Loeb Classical Library (Cambridge: Harvard University Press, 1914). Latin text with old-fashioned and not always philosophically precise English translation. *Epicurus. "Letter to Menoeceus, Principal Doctrines, and Vatican Sayings," 28-40 in B. Inwood and L. Gerson, Hellenistic Philosophy: Introductory Readings, Second Edition Indianapolis: Hackett Publishing Co., 1998. ISBN 0872203786 *Irwin, T.H. (1995) Plato’s Ethics, Oxford: Oxford University Press. *Long, A.A., and D.N. Sedley, The Hellenistic Philosophers, vol 1 and 2 (Cambridge: Cambridge University Press, 1987) *Plato. Plato's Complete Works, John M. Cooper, ed. Translated by D.S. Hutchinson. Indianapolis: Hackett Publishing Co., 1997. ISBN 0872203492 *Urmson, J. O. (1988) Aristotle’s Ethics. Oxford: Blackwell. *Vlastos, G. (1991) Socrates: Ironist and Moral Philosopher. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press. ISBN 0801497876 * McMahon, Darrin M., Happiness: A History, Atlantic Monthly Press, November 28, 2005. ISBN 0871138867 * McMahon, Darrin M., The History of Happiness: 400 B.C. - A.D. 1780, Daedalus journal, Spring 2004. Category: Φιλοσοφικές Θεωρίες